bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninth Division (Fanon Canon)
| textColour = #FFFFFF | title = Ninth Division | image = | name = 9th Division | kanji = 九番隊 | romaji = Kyūbantai | captain = Shūhei Hisagi | lieutenant = Kenji Hiroshi, Kei Yume | alliedOrg = Seireitei Communication, Kidō Corps | specialty = Gotei 13 Security Force, Arts & Culture | insignia = White poppy | signifying = Oblivion | divColour = Tenné }}The is one of many branches of the Gotei 13, currently lead by Captain Shūhei Hisagi. The Ninth Division is closely tied with Seireitei Communication; specifically the publishing of the popular Seireitei News Magazine. Organization The Ninth Division followed the standard layout typical to the rest of the Gotei 13. After the defection of Kaname Tōsen however the Division was led by the next authority; which happened to be Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. This situation repeated itself following the death of Captain Kuchiki, and Hisagi received a battlefield promotion, becoming an acting-Captain despite retaining the rank of Lieutenant. The Captain of the Ninth also serves as Editor-in-Chief of Seireitei Communication, and controls the content of the Seireitei News Magazine. Following the return of the Ninth Division split from tradition by having two active Lieutenants: and Shūhei Hisagi. After taking over as Captain, Kazuya did away with the practice of two Lieutenants; he felt it cheapened the position, and Hisagi was chosen by Kazuya to retain his position. Sajin seemingly agreed. Hisagi, however, opted to reinstate the practice when he became Captain. He appointed Kenji and Kei with Kenji heading the Commando Unit and Kei heading the newly-formed Kidō Unit. The delegation of work and responsibility differed greatly than previous Captains; Tōsen rarely delegated, whilst Muguruma allowed Hisagi to retain control of Seireitei Communication. The delegation of extra workload to two Lieutenants instead of one allowed Hisagi to better structure his own time. Commando Unit Dating back to the Captaincy of , there has existed an elite and highly specialised unit within the Ninth Division that is made up of the 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th Seated Officers, in addition to Kensei himself. This unit wore white haori similar to those worn by Captains, and had Mugurama 9th Division emblazoned on their backs. The unit specialised in coordinated and highly synchronised attacks, but was decimated sans Kensei and Tōsen during investigation of the Konpaku Disappearance Case in Rukongai, c. 1900. The unit remained defunct throughout the Captaincy's of and Kazuya Kuchiki. It wasn't until Lieutenant Hisagi's second stint as acting-Captain that the unit was reformed, which occurred roughly two years after Kazuya's murder. Like those who formerly served in Kensei's unit, those who made up the membership under Hisagi openly display "Hisagi 9th Division" emblazoned on the back of their haori. This was changed to "Komamura 9th Division" when Komamura assumed Captaincy. Kenji Hiroshi, Kei Yume, Aiken Kuchiki and Van Satonaka were all members of Hisagi's Commando Unit. By the time of Hisagi's Captaincy, which saw Kenji named as his Lieutenant, Kenji also became the leader of the Commando Unit. Kidō Unit :Main article -- Shinigami Kidō Association. Following the Assault on the 9th Division, Hisagi was faced with a severe manpower issue. To address the fact roughly half of the squad had been killed Hisagi fast-tracked several students and gave them positions in the 9th Division. The Shinigami Kidō Association was set-up within the 9th Division to keep former Captain Kazuya Kuchiki's teachings alive, and would eventually pave the way to a Kidō unit alongside the existing Commando unit. Special Duties The primary duty of the 9th Division is to serve as the security force for the Seireitei. For this reason they are always on standby for combat; this is especially true for members of the Commando Unit. The Ninth Division can be mobilised against intruders almost immediately, as each member has had combat protocols thoroughly drilled into their mind; some even carry their Zanpakutō with them at all times. All the Lieutenants of the other Divisions in the Gotei 13 give their reports to the Ninth Division. Seireitei Communication :Main article -- Seireitei Communication. Their combat assignments aside, the Ninth Division is also responsible for , with many members of the Ninth Division being authors or contributors to the Seireitei News Magazine. The magazine has been running for over one-thousand years and was originally designed to increase morale and build solidarity. Shinigami Kidō Association :Main article -- Shinigami Kidō Association. Standard assignments aside certain members of the Ninth Division took on extra teaching duties following the assault and death of Kazuya. Kenji and Van where just two members who volunteered to teach fast-tracked students to fill the manpower issue caused by the deaths during the assault. The focus on retaining and passing on Kazuya's teachings eventually led to the formation of a Kidō Unit, which was headed by Kei Yume. Barracks The barracks of the Ninth Division house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami assigned to the Ninth, whilst also housing the main editing department of Seireitei Communication. In addition several merchants are allowed to sell their goods here and a healthy trade has grown around second-hand books from the . The open spaces have frequently been used by Hisagi when riding his motorcycle, though noise complaints have risen proportionally since. The buildings comprising the compound suffered extensive damage during the events surrounding the murder of Kazuya, but said damage was swiftly repaired in the weeks that followed. In the years following the death of Captain Kuchiki, acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi had a bathhouse built on the grounds for relaxation. Whilst Kei Yume's business, the Springtime Bar, is not located within the barracks of the Ninth Division, the bar itself is often frequented by its members (largely due to the 10% discount), and is often used as a venue for parties, meetings and other social activities. Kenji, Van and Shūhei are all regulars, as are many others. Even after leaving the Ninth Division Ace frequented the bar. Notable Members Former Members Recruitment Kazuya Kuchiki was a man famed for his mastery of the noble art, owing to decades spent as part of the Yorutai Branch of the Kidō Corps. His reputation inspired a large number of talented Kidō Specialists to enlist in this division, and marks of this still lingers to this very day, and most members of the Ninth Division are quite proficient with the noble art. Sajin doesn't share Kazuya's inclination towards the esoteric and arcane, but he encourages his subordinates to approach their duties in whichever manner they think most appropriate, and so the magical bent of the Ninth Division continues to thrive, with some past students of Kazuya opting to train and lecture newcomers in turn, which maintains the notion that the Ninth Division is a good choice for those who wish to expand their knowledge of Kidō. Komamura's true passion lies in the pursuit of ones Zanpakutō, mastering its powers and learning to know the spirit that inhabits it on a truly profound level. For to know that spirit is to truly know oneself, and ones role in the world, to this end he can often be found deep in the trance of Jinzen in the central garden of the squad barracks, meditating there for hours, sometimes days at a time. For much like how Kazuya dedicated himself wholly to the pursuit of one part of the Zankensoki, so to does Sajin dedicate himself to the mastery of Zanjutsu and in this endeavour he is no less illustrious than his predecessor. Indeed, much like Kazuya before him, Sajin is willing to lend an ear and some words of guidance to any who would strive to truly grasp the spiritual aspects of Zanjutsu, which many say bestow great powers similar in scope to that of magic, but functionally distinct and different all the same. Former Recruitment Brochure Kazuya's Recruitment Fair Brochure Kazuya Kuchiki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? We're seeking prestigious connoisseurs of the arts, whether that be literary excellence, adoration of the noble art, or pursuit of the secrets of magic. We'd like to stress though, that since we're in charge of the Seireitei news magazine, proper grammar and spelling is mandatory. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're a patient group of like-minded people, each pursuing our own interests while overseeing the security of Soul Society. If you join our division, you'll have many opportunities to hone your skills. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Smoking inside the editorial departments is strictly prohibited. Furthermore, you must be willing to participate in all of our activities. There'll be no slinking away from editorial duties, I shall see to that myself. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. We're hoping to make your acquaintance. Do what is expected of you and you'll quickly find yourself at home here in the 9th division. As to what happens if you don't? We'll cross that bridge if we get there. Shūhei Hisagi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys with literary talent. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're really a very energetic division! 3. What do you require of new recruits? There is no smoking inside the editorial department. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Our circulation and proceeds are rising!! Why not come join us in making the Seireitei News! Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia *The delivery of the Seireitei News Magazine is carried out jointly by unseated officers of the 9th Division and various students of the . References & notes Category:Gotei 13 Category:Fanon Canon Category:Extinction Category:Ninth Division